role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Dangan
Dangan (ダンガンマー, Dangan) is a hitman kaijin with a golden-bullet motif and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Dangan is a deadly and cold hitman, pure and simple. He'll gladly except in killing anyone as long as it's for a certain price and shows little to no emotions. Later on in his hitman career, he grew to hold a grudge against FlamingoMask, even moreso than the other monsters, due to being the first monster of the Mecha Galgen Gang to try out taking him down and failed, something he was not happy with. As such he is second only to Gevaudan in determined in killing FlamingoMask. History Debut: Challenge of the Bullet Hitman Dangan made his debut when he called forth upon by Gevaudan to eliminate FlamingoMask. Gevaudan said to Dangan that if he were to succeed in eliminating FlamingoMask, he would be rewarded 12 million. Dangan gladly accepted to do the hit and then flew off to FlamingoMask's location in Yokohama. Sometime later, Dangan then finally reached Yokohama and dropped down to FlamingoMask's area, smoke and fog rising around him. FlamingoMask went over to see this figure; and then was greeted by the figure who revealed to FlamingoMask that he had some "business" to take care of with him. FlamingoMask could tell right away this figure was up to no good, and then asked what kind of "business"; the figure then revealed himself to be Dangan, a professional hitman and came to kill FlamingoMask. Dangan then opened fire at FlamingoMask with his submachine gun, FlamingoMask then flew into the air. FlamingoMask taunted Dangan saying that he could fly, but it turned out Dangan could fly too. Dangan then rammed at FlamingoMask, sending FlamingoMask back. Dangan then unleashed a toxic bullet around FlamingoMask's area, hitting a building behind him and creating an explosion. FlamingoMask got caught up in the explosion, hurdling upwards, but then Dangan came in and punched FlamingoMask down to the ground with full force, making a small crater. FlamingoMask got back up, feeling dizzy; Dangan then got back up and rushed at him. As Dangan charged at FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask decided to act quickly and then fired a light beam at Dangan. Dangan was hit by the light beam and then retaliated against FlamingoMask by ramming at him, hitting him once more and sending him flying against the ground. Dangan then fired toxic bullets at FlamingoMask's area; creating quite a few explosions. FlamingoMask barely got away from the blasts and flew up in the air, fighting back by firing a light orb at Dangan. Dangan was then sent skidding across the ground, but was still standing. FlamingoMask and Dangan then flew up in the air to fight each other, battling like two enemy fighter jets. Eventually, the two then collided into each other, punching and hitting against each other until both of them crashed into a building. FlamingoMask leaped down from the building, gliding down and thought that the crash must have taken down Dangan finally. He was quickly proven wrong when Dangan burst out from the building and then landed down to resume his fight with him. Dangan then picked up a car and through it at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then quickly gathered some light energy in his arms and then performed his Flamingo Chop attack at the car, slicing it into two. Dangan and FlamingoMask then leaped at each other again, though once more they instead both hit each other, sending them both down around. Dangan's patience was wearing thin and then he swung his submachine gun at FlamingoMask's head like it was some club, hitting FlamingoMask hard and causing him to stagger back. Dangan then leaped up and then punched and headbutted at FlamingoMask with his bullet-shaped, sending FlamingoMask against a stone wall and making him land on the floor. As Dangan was about to open fire at the downed FlamingoMask with his submachine gun, music can then be heard by both combatants. A truck then hit Dangan, throwing him off-course; a figure stepped out of the truck; it was SquidMask. FlamingoMask then jolted back up, glad to see SquidMask and went over to him. SquidMask how he was going, to which FlamingoMask retorted that aside from beating up three monster mooks and getting attacked by a crazed, bullet-headed gunman, he was doing fine. Dangan then got back up, wielding his submachine gun at both of them. SquidMask then flew up against Dangan, as he was not afraid of him or his gun. Dangan rushed at him also, speeding like a bullet. Dangan then opened fire at SquidMask, however SquidMask simply dodged the gunfire, before spinning around and smacking his fist into his opponent's junk at full force. Dangan was then sent upwards, but retaliated by firing a toxic bullet around FlamingoMask and SquidMask's area, making a big explosion. SquidMask then jump upward and spin kicked at Dangan, flinging Dangan back. FlamingoMask then flew down to SquidMask's area, ready to fight again. Dangan then got back up and opened fire at SquidMask, though this time FlamingoMask leaped in front of SquidMask, cfreating a light shield to block the bullets from hitting him and SquidMask. SquidMask walked through and then kicked his opponent in his parts. Dangan was hit bad, and then retaliated by ramming his submachine gun at SquidMask's head with brute force, sending SquidMask stumbling around, that shot having disoriented him into his previous drunken stupor. FlamingoMask then fired a light beam at Dangan, followed by another and another, all hitting Dangan directly. Dangan then rushed at FlamingoMask, with FlamingoMask charging at him as well. FlamingoMask and Dangan collided into each other again, though this time FlamingoMask had the upper hand, punching and kicking at Dangan in a frenzy, sending Dangan down to the ground with a heavy thud. The effects on SquidMask's head had also ceased, getting him back in the game. FlamingoMask then nodded at SquidMask, signalling to strike at Dangan together; SquidMask nodded in agreement before then jumping upwards. FlamingoMask then also leaped into the air, performing his might Flamingo Kick attack. FlamingoMask and SquidMask then both used their kicks at Dangan together, finally defeating Dangan and sending him flying all the way into the seas, where he crash landed at, making a big watery explosion. Two New Units? Gevaudan's Great Counterattack Dangan was one of the many assassin kaijin who appeared during Gevaudan's meeting with the other members of the Mecha Galgen Gang to discuss Gevaudan and Salamander's newest plan. Dangan initially told Gevaudan that killing FlamingoMask seemed like an easy idea at first, but it was all about execution; to which Gevaudan then brought up he had a new plan in store. It was then revealed that Mecha Galgen Gang would get giant robots made by Dr. Borg to combat FlamingoMask and the Units, that way to even up the score. Dangan was also present to watch the live footage of the fight between FlamingoMask and the Units fight against Garuma and the Steamroller Robot at Kaneohe, Hawaii. After the end of the fight, Dangan and the other assassin kaijin were displeased with the results. Because of Garuma's fate, Gevaudan would then go on to warn them if they were all to fail too, they would suffer something far worse. Gevaudan then left, leaving Dangan and the other assassin kaijin to their own. Ash vs. Booker Dangan briefly appeared in the RP where he, Sadler, Barbe Q, Fudora and Geno-Bat were all on the prowl and attacked Commander Booker, attempting to kill him. Dangan used his human disguise to take cover along with Barbe Q, up until Sadler called him out to attack Booker, to which Dangan and Barbe Q then revealed their true forms and advanced towards Booker; Dangan menaced Booker with his submachine gun which he was ready to fire. Dangan opened fire at Booker, only for Booker to activate his armor and then returned fire from his wrist guns, causing Dangan to stagger back from the rounds. Booker then grabbed Sadler and threw him at Dangan, followed up by firing a gun blast at Sadler's left knee, taking down Sadler for a bit. Dangan and the other assassin kaijin then got onto their motorcycles and then took off, heading elsewhere as their mission was not so successful here. Monster Assassin Squad Dangan along with Fudora, Geno-Bat, Barbe Q, and Sadler were later assigned to assist Bullets and Iron Jack to assault FlamingoMask and the Units at Ishinomaki. Before FlamingoMask and the Units could do any searching for the three missing Units, the Mecha Gang had arrived (specifically, Bullets, Iron Jack, Dangan, Geno-Bat, Sadler, Fudora and Barbe Q) on their motorcycles to hunt down FlamingoMask. Bullets menaced the group for a bit, before then a crossbow bolt nicks at Bullet's horns, then followed up by black dust entering the scene. The rest of the assassin kaijins get up and slowly advance towards FlamingoMask and the Units. FlamingoMask and the Units slowly advances towards as well. Then, out from the shadows, FoxMask appeared, intimidating the Mecha Gang. Dangan ran in and fired bullets from his submachine gun at FoxMask; FoxMask gained some more speed. FoxMask was somewhat staggered by the bullets, but even as they go through his body completely, it more or less unfazes him; as Dangan charged, FlamingoMask regained position and then blasted his Flamingo Beam at Fudora, sending him back aways. Fudora then crashed down onto Dangan, causing them both to collide and temporarily taking them both down. Once Geno-Bat was taken down by FoxMask, Dangan then got back up and re-fought FoxMask; Dangan then fired a Toxic Bullet, creating a fiery explosion in front of FoxMask. FoxMask, however, survived, much to Dangn's surprise. Dangan then leaped up and performed a flying kick at FoxMask, only for FlamingoMask to the return and leaped over and hurled his Shadow Ball against Dangan, taking him down as well. With only Bullets, Iron Jack and Barbe Q left, the three villains left, with Geno-Bat, Dangan, Fudora and Sadler then retreating as well. Boo! A Clip Show (Happy Halloween) Dangan was one of the many of the Mecha Galgen Gang's monsters that was seen partying at the Mecha Galgen Gang's HQ's Halloween party. After Sadler told some monsters about his first fight with FlamingoMask, Dangan talked about his first encounter with FlamingoMask, stating that he heavily regretted not being able to kill FlamingoMask. Following the end of hearing everyone's stories of their encounters with FlamingoMask, Dangan continued to party the night away for Halloween. The Mystery of MandrillMask Pt. 1: The Search for MandrillMask Dangan along with Mantis Man, Gokibura, Sadler, Jenobard, Fudora, and Salamander were present for Gevaudan's strike attack on FlamingoMask while he was in Africa. Dangan later traveled with Gevaudan during the fight with FlamingoMask and the two Kamen Riders vs their Mecha-Mobsters and Shadelinqs, where he fought with Gevaudan against FlamingoMask. Near the end of the battle, Dangan shot FlamingoMask, delivering a fatal blow against him. However it was this where MandrillMask then froze time and then healed FlamingoMasl, undoing FlamingoMask's injury. Following when time resumed, Dangan and Gevaudan then retreated. The Mystery of MandrillMask Pt. 2: From the Flames of the Phoenix Dangan made a brief cameo in the RP where he and the other Mecha Galgen Gang's monsters dispatched there went traveling through the Serengeti to hunt FlamingoMask down. The Mystery of MandrillMask Pt. 3: The Mystical Six Birds Dangan reappeared in the climax of the RP, where he along with Jenobard teamed up to fight off FlamingoMask, along with the rest of Gevaudan's and HydraMask's forces. Dangan fought off FlamingoMask when he changed into his Thunderbird mode, flying up to take him down along with Jenobard. After Jenobard was struck down and killed, Dangan then fired around his submachine gun at Thunderbird FlamingoMask. While Thunderbird FlamingoMask took some damage, Thunderbird FlamingoMask then fired out a devastating Thunderbird Beam against Dangan, striking him (Dangan), causing him to crash-land and explode, destroying him. Abilities & Arsenal Dangan= * Superhuman Strength: Dangan was incredibly strong, capable of bursting his way through several buildings and lifting up a car with ease to hurl at his foes. * Flight: Dangan can fly at Mach 6. * Submachine Gun Arm: Dangan's signature weapon is his submachine gun right arm which he can use for combat against his foes to shoot an unlimited amount of bullets at. * Toxic Bullet: A golden-bullet with built in toxicity and can but shoot out through Dangan's right arm like a cannon. If it hits the ground, it explodes on contact. * Extraordinary Jumper: Dangan can jump at high heights. * Human Disguise: Dangan can take a human form for disguise. * Enhanced Vision: Dangan has enhanced vision, making him able to see his targets from afar. |-|Human Form= * Revolver: In his human form, Dangan is armed with a revolver that he can use to shoot at his enemies. It can shoot very powerful rounds. * Enhanced Reflexes: In his human form, Dangan has enhanced reflexes, being able to catch bullets or dodge many rounds. * Transformation: Dangan can transform into his true form or back into his human disguise at will. Trivia * Originally, Dangan was set to fight against Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and Zyuoh Eagle in a RP, but he was scrapped and replaced with Devil Gang in the RP. * Dangan is Gallibon the Destroyer's first Condorman character. * His name "Dangan" is also Japanese for "bullet". * His name can also be translated to as "Dangamma". * Out of all the Mecha Galgen Gang's monsters, he came the closest to killing FlamingoMask not once, but twice. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Assassin Category:Kaijin Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Flying Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased